Unlikely Obsession
by Mars Child1
Summary: The girls experience a well deserved rest until Rei notices she is being watched closely by someone unexpected
1. Default Chapter

Unlikely Obsession  
  
Rei was getting ready to go another splurge with her friends. She gazed at herself in the mirror one final time before exiting her room to see if the usual quartet of giggling girls were waiting for her. It had been three months since the last attack, and she started to feel sure that three months ago was the last attack. Life has been fun without her alter ego. Last month she had met a cute guy, interested about the temple and it's role in history. The girls had made fun of her because, for the first time they were not the ones going gaga over a guy.  
  
They were especially excited because the man had taken a liking to Rei during his visit, making her blush each time their eyes met. He started to follow her everywhere she went with her friends, watching her every move. Rei started to feel a little uncomfortable, and considered asking the guy what his problem was when he left by his own accord. The girls had seen nothing wrong with the incident, but Rei did not like it one bit. She felt as though she was being violated even when the man never even touched her. He was almost undressing her with his eyes, something that even Rei thought totally offensive and even a bit freaky. She was almost relieved when the man left. She didn't need a man distracting her like that. She had things to do, like sweeping the Shrine grounds.  
  
As Rei had imagined, they were all waiting for her. As she descended the long stairs to the giggling girls she noticed a parked car across the street. In it she saw the man from the other day, staring straight at her, almost knowing she was going to spot him. The four other girls had noticed her way off expression and immediately turned to where her attention was being drawn. They saw nothing only a car passing right in front of them. Rei froze. She felt a strange tingle slowly making its way down her spine; she never liked that feeling. With an almost crazy-like gesture, Rei turned to her friends and ordered them inside. The girls proceeded to protest until they noticed the "I won't take no for an answer" face on their friend. Quickly and quietly they proceeded up the seemingly endless stairs of the Hikawa Jinja Shrine, silently dreading the reason for her sudden change of character.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto followed Rei all the way to the Fire Room, where the Sacred Fire made its dwelling. Rei ordered them in with her eyes, which had a life all their own. They sat in their usual seats, and Rei took her seat in front of the Sacred Fire.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, had millions of thoughts jumbling across her mind. She had considered the man from last month familiar, yet he looked different. She never noticed his eyes until today, and cursed herself mentally for it. She consulted the Sacred Fire in an attempt to find out who the man was and why he made her feel the way she did.  
  
The fire rose violently, its flames licking the ceiling, illuminating the face before it. The girls in the background prayed in silence, hoping that nothing would shatter the peace they had experienced these last three months. The four were in deep prayer when they heard the girl before them gasp. They looked up to find that she had turned away from the Sacred Fire and was staring at them wide eyed. It took all her strength to utter one word. "Rubius," she then collapsed into her friends' arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes : I hope you guys liked it! This is my first fic so please be easy on me. Please review, your comments are welcomed.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (wish I did though) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Raven Love for reviewing! I appreciate it a whole lot. On to the story.  
  
Unlikely Obsession----- Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Rei awoke to find herself in her bedroom. Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto had stayed watching over her, and they now stared at her with worried eyes. Rei stood up and gazed at them. The girls were anxious, though trying to hide it. Why had Rei mentioned Rubius' name before fainting? How was he connected in all that had occurred?  
  
Finally, Rei motioned for the girls to come closer. They all did as they were told and sat in silence waiting for a reply. Rei commenced, "I know you guys want answers, but even I need time to sort everything out."  
  
"Sort what out, Rei?" urged the ever-impatient Mina.  
  
"Sort out everything that's going on inside my head. I saw things guys, things that make me a bit uneasy. But I'll tell you one thing, it has something to do with Rubius and.. me."  
  
That response was not enough for Makoto who insisted, "Rei, why don't you just tell us, I mean, we have a say in anything pertaining to the earth's safety. You have to tell us, you have no choice."  
  
Rei felt her anger rise, but tried to sustain the eruption from happening. She felt embarrassed to tell her friends exactly what she saw in her vision. Everybody had agreed on the point Makoto had made, seems Makoto had pulled rank on the situation.  
  
Everyone noticed Rei's face turn a deep red, and they didn't know if it was from anger or something else. Just then, Mamoru popped his head in from the sliding paper door. Rei let out a sigh of relief and hoped to use this situation to her advantage.  
  
"Mamo-chan! I'm glad you're here!" cried out Usagi, forgetting the reason why everyone was gathered in Rei's room. "And I'm glad to see you, too, Usako," stated Mamoru; bracing himself for the hug he was about to receive. The rest of the girls almost forgot the reason they were there also, getting caught up in the scene before them. It was still heart-warming to see Usagi and Mamoru together, radiating so much love. They couldn't help but remind themselves of what the future might bring; Crystal Tokyo, Chibiusa, and the curse of eternal life.  
  
Those thoughts helped them get back to their present situation. They turned their attention back to Rei, but noticed she was nowhere in sight. Makoto let out a slightly amused sigh. "Guys, I suggest we find Rei. I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on."  
  
"Good idea. Mako, Ami, and I will go look for Rei. Usa, you stay here and inform Mamo-kun on all that's been going on and call the outers, maybe they could help in whatever's bothering Rei, she seems to trust them more than us other times as well. She couldn't have gone far, lets move just in case."  
  
The whole party moved as quickly as possible. Whatever the problem was they wanted to get rid of it fast.  
  
In some other part of the Shrine, Rei sat in silence trying to make sense of things. She thanked the gods that she had told none of the inners about this part of the Shrine. The place was behind the Shrine only accessible through two doors in the entire Shrine. One door was marked "closet," just in case anyone would dare to violate her sacred space. The other door was conveniently located in her room, and covered by her nightstand. She had quietly moved the nightstand and opened the hidden door. Nobody would notice the door because it blended in with the wall.  
  
Rei breathed in another cool breath. She closed her eyes unaware of any movement around her. She was at total peace with her environment, and shuddered to think if this space could ever be invaded.  
  
Unaware to her someone was intently watching her. Watching as she took in each breath, watching as the moonlight played on her features, and watching as she sat alone. "Magnificent," breathed the stranger, "She looks like a goddess waiting. waiting for me." He stepped closer and reached out to touch her silky hair. Rei was shaken from her thoughts and looked up to see a man with fiery red eyes stare back at her mesmerized. "Hello, love, remember me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Redtopaz, Usagi Pixi, and Skyprincess for reviewing! I appreciate it.  
  
"." = Speech '.' = Thoughts  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, even though I wish I did. (The great Naoko Takeuchi does)  
  
Unlikely Obsession-------------Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Hello, love, remember me?"  
  
At the sight of him, Rei took a step back. In her mind, however, she was furious. How could he have known about this sacred place? Her sacred place. Almost reading her mind, he said, "Did you really think I would go away knowing you were here, for me?" He stood there, taking in her beauty, watching how her chest went up and down when she breathed.  
  
She noticed his stare. She trembled inside wondering how he had survived. The last time she checked, he was dead and so was the Dark Moon Family. She was too shocked to speak. She wondered why he was bothering her, and not the rest of the senshi as a group.  
  
"You really are a goddess, aren't you," he said with a smirk. It unnerved her to see him staring at her like that. It was the same way he had stared at her in disguise a month earlier. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. She did not like it at all.  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "How are you alive and why are you bothering me?" He smiled at her bravery and said, "Ah, the goddess speaks. I am alive because the thought of you kept me alive. And why do I bother you, love. because I am madly in love with you. Your pictures litter my room, I can't spend a day without thinking how your lips taste, how your body feels close to mine."  
  
At this Rei was shocked. And a bit scared. 'Okay this guy is nuts.' He then added, "I looked forward to seeing you fight. Seeing you in that sexy sailor uniform and those enticing high heels of yours." Rei suddenly raised her hand and connected with his face. Just as she brought her hand back, he grabbed her wrist with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist, bringing her close to his body, chest to chest.  
  
"That was not nice, little one. You could have really hurt me."  
  
"I was trying to hurt you, you psycho!" Uproarious laughter could now be heard. 'She called me a psycho. She is a feisty one.' Out loud, he said, "But I like that in a woman." Rei tried to wriggle out of his hold, and he just enjoyed the sensation of her body so close to his. His face turned serious as he let go of her wrist and caressed her cheek. She was taken aback at this sudden show of affection. He had changed dramatically. Rei just stared into his fiery eyes and Rubius into her violet orbs. The silence was deafening. He then started to stroke her lips with his thumb. Rei snapped out of her daze when she realized his face was inches away from hers. She turned away just as he was about to kiss her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To take convince you that you and I are meant for each other."  
  
"You are psycho!"  
  
"A psycho in love with a goddess."  
  
Despite the freakiness of the situation, Rei couldn't help but feel truly flattered. She was flattered that the bad guy was in love with her and not Usagi.  
  
Rubius tried one more time. Her face had softened after what he said. He lowered his face to hers, noting her blush. Rei tried to turn her face away again, but he stopped her. Their lips were centimeters away from each other. She felt his warm breath on her lips. She had stopped fighting and didn't know why. He closed his eyes and drew even closer and.  
  
"Rei, where are you?"  
  
Rubius cursed aloud. He had her in his arms; just inches from kissing her and those sluts had interrupted their moment. 'A confrontation with the Senshi would not be in my best interest. I need time to prepare.' He lowered his gaze toward her again and noticed she stared at him in thought. Rei quickly turned away, cheeks burning red. Rubius liked how she stared at him, Rei wanted to die of embarrassment.  
  
"Seems like those sluts you call friends have noticed your absence. I have to go."  
  
He gently brushed his lips against her cheek, savoring the silkiness of it. He disappeared, leaving a dazed Rei touching the spot he had kissed.  
  
'That kiss was beautiful. He is so cute, I wonder.Rei! What are you thinking, he's evil!' Rei was shaken from her thoughts by approaching footsteps. Moments later, she saw three Senshi bounding towards her. They wrapped her in a tight embrace. Suddenly, Makoto broke the hug and pinched her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"That was for scaring us half to death," shouted Minako.  
  
"Yeah, poor Ami thought you got hit by a truck!" added Makoto. Rei turned to see Ami flushed with relief. Now she felt really guilty for running away and even more for enjoying that innocent kiss with Rubius.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Rei found herself in her room surrounded by nine people and two cats. She knew that the outers had told Mina, Makoto, and Ami about her place. The outers and Rei were very close, almost inseparable. They respected each other's abilities and fighting spirit. To the outers, Rei was a misplaced Senshi and truly belonged on their team instead of with the inners.  
  
Rei remained silent, refusing to start this conversation.  
  
Usagi was the first one to speak. "Is there something you want to tell us, Rei?"  
  
Rei just sat there examining her surroundings, thinking if she should tell them. 'If I don't tell them, the universe could be in danger, if I do they'll make a big fuss out of it and that will annoy me even more.'  
  
"Rei, you can tell us, it isn't like we haven't saved the universe before," said the ever-encouraging Chibi-usa.  
  
"Rei, you must speak, it is your duty! If you hold back, who knows if the universe could be in danger at this very moment?" Mina as the leader of the inners was very concerned with Rei's lack of responsibility. "You don't want to be suspended for with holding information, do you?"  
  
Rei, upon hearing this, simmered. 'How dare she threaten me! No one threatens Rei Hino, no one!' Rei suppressed the urge to erupt.  
  
Noticing Rei's effort, Haruka spoke up, "Mina, calm down, she hasn't spoken because you don't give her a chance to." Rei sent her an appreciative look. During that short period of time Rei had made up her mind. She was going to tell them. She also remembered the kiss Rubius gave her, making her blush faintly. Only the outers noticed.  
  
Rei drew in a deep breath and begun. "Okay guys, I know this is gonna sound pretty weird but you have to listen and then after I'm done, ask questions." She looked around to see if everyone approved of her conditions. "When Mina, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami saw me staring off, it was because I saw someone familiar, someone we had seen a month earlier. I ran up to the Sacred Fire searching for some answers. I saw a room full of pictures of me and one person admiring them. I ran because I was still confused until a few moments ago. Any questions."  
  
"Who is this man?" asked Hotaru.  
  
Rei blushed a deep crimson. This time the whole party noticed.  
  
"I know who it is, but what does Rubius have anything to do with it?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Didn't you guys understand Rei's vision, it's quite obvious," added Ami. Rei knew Ami would get it; she was a genius.  
  
She decided to say it herself, before Ami could get the chance to. "Rubius is obsessed with me. He says he's in love with me and that we belong together."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubius laughed at the scene playing out in front of him. He loved the way she blushed when she said his name. 'I knew she was soft. She even trembled when I kissed her cheek. I wonder how she looks underneath those clothes.' He laughed even harder at his thought.  
  
She belonged to him, with him. How dare the Senshi interrogate his goddess. They will have to pay dearly for upsetting his Rei.and soon.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! A bit long, but worth the wait! I know it was a cliffy, but you'll wanna stay tuned. Some questions you'll want to think about:  
  
What does Rubius have in store for the Senshi? Why is Mina acting so bitchy? Is Usagi jealous? Who's Rubius' competition for Rei's affection?  
  
And if you wanted to know: Rei = 16 (I'd like to think of her younger than the rest of the inners) Rubius = 19 (He doesn't seem much older than this and I don't want Rei to be the object of obsession to some geezer!)  
  
Usagi Mina = 17 Makoto Ami  
  
Mamoru = 21  
  
Haruka & Michiru = 18  
  
Hotaru & Chibi-usa = 12  
  
Remember to review!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to PrincessRei-PrinceJed for reviewing! Oh, and before you continue reading.I forget how Rubius dies, so I have to make it up. (Okay, now I feel stupid)  
  
'.'= Thoughts "."= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (The great Naoko Takeuchi does)  
  
  
  
Unlikely Obsession---------- Chapter 4  
  
IN REI'S ROOM.  
  
"What do you mean he's in love with you?" The Senshi all said this in unison, surprised at what Rei had just finish saying.  
  
"You heard me, he's obsessed with me, as in you belong to me and no one else kind of obsessed."  
  
"Wait a minute! How is he even alive? We killed him ages ago," added a baffled Mina.  
  
"I don't really know. All I know is that he's back and wants to take me with him."  
  
There was a sudden silence in the room. Everyone was deep in thought, perplexed at how Rubius managed to save himself. The inners were certain they had killed Rubius with the blast.however they never really saw him die; the blast covered everything in smoke.  
  
Haruka stood up with a fierce look in her eyes, "Okay no matter how he survived, there's still the point that he's after Rei. I say we set up some sort of surveillance, protect her if and when he shows up, then we could take him by surprise." "I agree. If Rubius wants Rei he has to go through the Outer Senshi first!" exclaimed Michiru.  
  
At this, Rei stood up, "Let's not be hasty. I can take care of myself. You guys don't have to waste time on me. What we should really be focusing on is what are his intentions other than hooking up with me."  
  
"She's right, we have to research his other motives for returning," chimed Mamoru.  
  
Usagi absorbed the information in silence. She was worried about Rei. She seemed distant, almost dreamy, ever since her stunt (running away, that is). Still, she couldn't help but feel relieved at the information. Finally, someone had fallen for one of the other Senshi, except her!  
  
"Tonight, Michiru, Hotaru, and I will stay here just in case Rubius gets any dirty ideas. The rest of you better go on home and get some rest, because starting tomorrow we're off vacation." Haruka said this with such firmness, that no one dared to challenge her.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, kept replaying Rubius' kiss in her mind.  
  
*** **** *****  
  
The night had go by without incident and Rei had awoken to the peaceful chirping of the birds. She looked around her room seeing Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru on the floor in slumber. Trying not to wake them, Rei tiptoed across the room to the door, tiptoeing over the bodies. Just as Rei reached the door, someone grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see Haruka's face covered partially by a blanket. Haruka let go realizing it was just Rei and went back to sleep.  
  
Rei had a dreamless sleep. This disturbed her. Instead of her dreaming of ways to stop the new evil, there she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed while a maniac ran loose. Rei made her way to the kitchen making two brief stops on her way. Her first stop was to see if Yuuichiro was okay. 'Poor goof, he's still in love with me.' She blew him a kiss before parting to her ojjisan's room. She was surprised to see him still sleeping; it was nearly 5:30 in the morning, he was up at 5. She decided to let it slip and allow him to sleep. She blew another kiss and was on her way.  
  
In the kitchen, she brewed coffee; she would make breakfast later, seeing that no one was awake and all. Rei took her coffee outside to greet Phobos and Deimos. As always, they were outside, and flew directly toward her. She patted their heads and kissed their beaks when she noticed a small box wrapped in a red bow in the middle of the courtyard. Rei walked toward it cautiously, making sure no one was about to ambush her by jumping out of a tree or anything like that.  
  
She hovered over it a few minutes before deciding to open it. She reached down and pulled on the side of the bow. Rei let out a cry and stumbled, as there was a sudden flash of light. Before her, surrounding her, and even above her in the trees, were bouquets of her favorite flower, the Casablanca. But the magic wasn't over. There were butterflies all around, some on her. They all flew up simultaneously, as if trained to do so, and formed something before her.  
  
*** **** ***** The outers were awakened by Rei's cry. They rushed out of the room in a panic to see if she was all right. When they reached the courtyard, they noticed the Shrine completely surrounded by flowers and Rei staring up at something. They also looked up to see butterflies in the form of something. They refocused their eyes and noticed what that something was.  
  
*** **** ***** Rei felt various emotions running rampant within her. She felt angry, but she also felt flattered. She was scared, but also in shocked. 'How could he have arranged all this? It's magical, I know, but this is too far, too extravagant, too sweet.'  
  
The butterflies fluttered in the air. Some of the butterflies formed the shape of a heart. Within the heart the other butterflies spelled out "Rubius + Rei." The butterflies held the image for a few more minutes then flew their separate ways, leaving Rei and the outers surrounded by the flowers.  
  
"The sick bastard, he's gonna get it," growled Haruka. "Now, now, Haruka control yourself, there is a time and place for everything," said Michiru.  
  
While the two outer Senshi were discussing the situation, Hotaru had crept up to Rei. Rei looked around her and just absorbed what had just happened and her feelings toward it. She had barely noticed Hotaru's delicate hand on her shoulder. Rei looked down at Hotaru and smiled weakly. Hotaru's only response was, "Don't fall into his game." *** **** *****  
  
A/N: How was it? Good? It wasn't too long because I didn't want to give out too much information at once. Remember to Review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Raven Love: Thank you for supporting my fic!! This one's for you.  
  
The story will get a little out of what really happened, I'm going to make Saffire alive. (You'll see later)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (Naoko Takeuchi does)  
  
'.'= Thoughts "."= Speech (.)= Me!  
  
Unlikely Obsession------------- Chapter 5  
  
AT RUBIUS' PLACE.  
  
"Rei, my love, my treasure, my goddess, how I long for you. Those sluts you call friends constantly torment me, driving me away from you. If given the chance I would destroy them just to hear the sound of your voice saying my name. If you only understood how I feel for you, I would make you eternally happy. I know what you need.you need love as much as I need you." Rubius said this as he stared into a fire containing an image of Rei.  
  
"It is time to put my plan into play, Quartz!" From out of the shadows, Rubius most trusted minion arrives. He enters with an almost severe look on his face. Blue eyes piercing, jaw set, and straight lined brow. His hair was the color of crystal, so white, almost clear. He wasn't bad looking, just intimidating.  
  
Even though he had the body of a man, his beauty was only a façade kept up to blend into the human world. He was the most hideous and most evilest of creatures, with powers unlike anything the Senshi will ever encounter.  
  
"You have summoned me, Master," spoke Quartz.  
  
"It's about time you came, now let's start the plan. You distract the Senshi, and show them why you are also known as the 'Tormentor of Souls,' while I stow Rei away and enact the second part of our plan."  
  
**** ***** ***** MEANWHILE AT REI'S PLACE.  
  
"The gods have blessed our temple with flowers! Look at them! Aren't these your favorites?" said Rei's ojjisan he walked out, truly convinced the flowers and butterflies were signs from the gods.  
  
Rei couldn't help but agree with him, she didn't want him knowing it was from this obsessive man that doesn't leave her alone. Rei nodded her head, not seeing that her ojjisan held a note in his hand. He read the note aloud, "I LOVE YOU, your secret admirer."  
  
Automatically Rei's face turned red. How could she have missed a note? Rei was about to explain when ojjisan said, "You should go find this guy, and he seems nice. You could finally settle down with someone and hold on to him, unlike your other conquests." Rei sweat dropped at the ridiculousness of it all. 'Me dating a psycho, no way.'  
  
Ojjisan left Rei to her thoughts. A while later, she was met by the Senshi.  
  
"Who sent all the flowers, it's a little overboard, don't ya think?" said Minako.  
  
"Rubius sent them," added Hotaru. The girls all responded with a resounding, "What!!!"  
  
The outers told everyone what had happened. Rei remained quiet, and Hotaru was noting her every action.  
  
"So what exactly is it that Rubius is planning? How do we know how to act?" asked Mamoru. He was extremely protective of Rei. She was like a sister to him. Of course he cared for the other Senshi, but not as much as for her. He didn't like what Rubius was pretending to do one bit.  
  
"I've been trying my best to dig up all I can from my computer and other resources.but I've found nothing," said Ami. Just then Makoto had an idea. "I know.why don't we talk to the Four Sisters and Saffire! They know Rubius, so they could maybe tell us how he thinks, and give us some background as to what led him to like Rei so much."  
  
"Good idea! Now we're getting somewhere!" exclaimed Usagi. At this Rei was fully awake, she had an interest in finding out why Rubius had taken a liking to her.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE PARK.  
  
Shingo was hanging out with a couple of his friends. They were doing what boys usually do, joking around and talking about which girls were hot. Just then, a gang from Usagi's school showed up and started making trouble.  
  
"Hey there shorty how's your oh so fine sister?" asked one of the heathens.  
  
"She's fine.because she doesn't have to see your ugly face," added Shingo.  
  
Then one thing led to another and an all out brawl began. Shingo was beaten badly, with a black eye and scrapes and scratches on his face and arms, and his friends weren't any better.  
  
They were trying to desperately to escape, when out of the bushes appeared a figure. With one swift motion, all the bullies were sprawled across the floor. The figure approached Shingo and his friends and helped them up.  
  
He was fairly tall, with medium length black hair. His eyes were the deepest color green locked on with a serious gaze; he could be described as severe.  
  
"Thanks for helping us, man," Shingo offered his hand and the man shook it.  
  
"What was up with those guys?" the man said. He had a deep (sexy!) voice.  
  
"They were saying some things about my sister that were totally inappropriate."  
  
"What a shame. Anyway, do you maybe know where I can find the Hikawa Jinja Shrine?" asked the stranger  
  
"Yup. One of my sister's best friends lives and works there as a priestess. I could take you; I'm planning to meet my sister there anyway. By the way my name is Shingo."  
  
"Cool, I'm Damien."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this took a long time to get out.I had computer troubles. Looks like things are shaping pretty well. And yes! Damien is the new guy in Rei's life.wonder how Rubius will take it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Raven Love, Marsgoddess, PrincessRei-PrinceJed, and Princess Ren for reviewing.This chapter is for you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
'.'= Thoughts "."= Speech  
  
Unlikely Obsession------------------Chapter 6  
  
AT REI'S PLACE.  
  
The girls were devising strategies to defeat Rubius, even though they were unsure of his true motives. But what they were really sure of was that he was still evil.  
  
"What if he's, like, making a giant laser to destroy the world and everything we hold dear?" exclaimed Usagi. "Don't be so melodramatic, I don't he's capable of coming up with a creative, no, serious plan. Remember, he always depended on someone else to make up the plans," stated Makoto.  
  
"I called the Three Sisters and Saffire. We'll meet them tomorrow," added Usagi.  
  
"Good, maybe with their help we could get into Rubius' mind," said Mamoru.  
  
"What we should really be doing is start training again, sharpening our skills just in case we need them. I won't be surprised if they're rusty. And always keep your communicators with you at all times," stressed Ami.  
  
Just then, Ojjisan pops in, along with Yuuichiro, waving good luck charms. "Due to our sudden blessings from the gods, I think it's appropriate to bless the entire shrine."  
  
Rei unable to contain herself, yells, "Get out you two! You're embarrassing me!" The two speed out of the room, all too acquainted with Rei's fiery temper.  
  
While watching the two priest leave, Rei notices a figure coming up the shrine steps, disturbing the butterflies still fluttering around the shrine. All of the sudden, the butterflies fly up in unison and start swirling around the stranger. Rei is mesmerized at the beautiful sight. The stranger stops and notices the butterflies, but then continues climbing the steps unfazed. Soon enough she notices, Usagi's little brother, Shingo, climbing the steps behind the stranger.  
  
Unbeknownst to Rei, she wasn't the only girl aware of this stranger's presence. In a flash, Minako and Makoto are greeting Shingo and his new friend.  
  
" Hi! Welcome to the Hikawa Jinja Shrine!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"Yes! Welcome! I'm Makoto and this is Minako!"  
  
Rei could see where all this was leading to. 'I have to save this poor guy from the torture, pretty soon they'll be asking him what his sign is.' She makes her way through Mina and Mako and introduces herself.  
  
"Welcome to the Hikawa Jinja Shrine. Please excuse my friends; they seem to have forgotten how to act in front of guests. My name is Rei Hino and I am the priestess at this shrine, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey guys! Where's my dunce of a sister?" asked Shingo.  
  
"She's inside reading her mangas," answers Minako.  
  
"Hey Rei, can you help my friend here? I'll take these two hyenas off your hands while you attend to him," whispers Shingo. "Come on girls help me find Usagi."  
  
Rei was left in the middle of the courtyard with the stranger. He extended his hand toward her and said, "My name is Damien." Rei felt her heart flutter. 'He's so cute! I especially love his voice! Yet there's something familiar about him'  
  
Damien, in the meantime, was gathering his own first impressions. 'She's undoubtedly beautiful, but there's something familiar about her.'  
  
"I'm here because I'm interested in architecture. I would really love to learn more about the shrine's history," stated Damien. 'And more about you.'  
  
"Sure, I'll give you a tour."  
  
At that, Damien gave Rei the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. She blushed and smiled back. He surprised Rei even more when he bowed and gave Rei his arm to hold on to. This only caused Rei to blush even harder. She couldn't imagine him being so sweet when he was so serious a minute ago.  
  
*** **** *****  
  
AT RUBIUS' PLACE.  
  
"I'm not liking this," Rubius said in a singsong manner. "He's getting too touchy with her, and I don't like the way he looks at her. The faster I get my plan together, the faster I will have Rei all to myself."  
  
A/N: Okay that's the end of this installment of Unlikely Obsession. How did you guys like it? I love receiving input. FYI, Damien's 18. Some questions. Why do Rei and Damien seem familiar to each other? What does the Three Sisters and Saffire have to say? What will Rubius do next to impress Rei? 


	7. Chapter 7

To my loyal fans: I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Damien, however, is mine.  
  
'.'= Thoughts "."= Speech (.)= Me  
  
Unlikely Obsession-----------------------Chapter 7  
  
  
  
AT REI'S PLACE.  
  
Rei and Damien walked side by side. Rei explained the Shrine's origin and what inspired the type of architecture. Damien was all ears, listening attentively to all Rei had to say, enjoying her company immensely.  
  
'How can these feelings be so active when I only met the chick? I'm leaving in a couple of weeks so I can't be feeling this way.but she's so beautiful,' thought Damien.  
  
'Why is this guy growing on me? I feel like Mina and Mako! Pull yourself together Rei,' Rei thought.  
  
They were still strolling when Minako and Makoto popped in. "Hi you two, we only came to say goodbye and to remind you, Rei, of that thing tomorrow wink, wink" (Tomorrow's the date with the Three Sisters and Saffire.) The two girls left with hearts in their eye like whenever they meet a cute guy. Damien and Rei were left in the middle of the thousands of casablancas and butterflies. (Romantic atmosphere, ne?)  
  
"Thanks for the tour, I had fun. By the way, since I'm in a few weeks, would you like to have dinner with me? I wanted to know more about you and your experiences here.I've heard that there have been monster attacks up here," asked Damien eagerly, even though in his face you could find no trace of it.  
  
Rei was taken by surprise. To her, Damien seemed like a serious person despite what he did at the beginning of their tour. "Is Friday good?" She couldn't believe she said that. 'What did I just do! If Rubius finds out, he'll kill him! What! Why do I care what Rubius thinks! I really need to get my thoughts in order.'  
  
With that, Damien left, leaving Rei by herself.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rubius was fuming. "That bastard! I should really punish him for setting his eyes on my woman! Who does he think he is?"  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rei was sitting in her favorite spot, watching the butterflies flitter by. Could you believe the flowers and butterflies were even in her favorite space? 'The night seems so serene. It's actually peaceful!'  
  
Suddenly, before her eyes, the flowers were burnt to cinders along with the butterflies. She could have cried if it weren't for the presence she felt behind her.  
  
"What the hell was that?! I thought we meant something to each other! Wasn't my gift enough for you? Instead this insignificant creature comes along and tries to steal you from me. I don't blame you.I blame the human; he doesn't deserve your love. Tell that guy that you already have a man. He better stay away from you or I'll have to step in and show him who really owns your heart!" Rubius said this with tears in his eyes.  
  
Rei could have felt sorry for him, if his intentions weren't so evil. He scared her with his words, yet there was something sincere within them. She stood there examining him. 'Should I call the Senshi? I mean, he's here and everything.it would be an easy catch.'  
  
Just then, Rubius took a step closer. She was too deep within her thoughts to notice, and in an instant, he held her in his embrace. She tried to wrench free, but he was too strong. She stopped fighting. Rei noted that Rubius was only holding her and nothing more. Before she could stop herself, her arms wrapped around him also. Rubius stroked her hair and Rei allowed him to.  
  
'What am I doing? He smells so good.like a man should smell,' Rei thought.  
  
'She's giving in! Her hair is so soft and smells so good! I knew she felt the same way,' Rubius thought. 'I think I'm going to have to move up my plans.'  
  
By the time Rei noticed, Rubius was gone and she was left hugging the wind.  
  
**** ***** ****** AT RUBIUS' PLACE  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
"QUARTZ, GET OVER HERE!" yelled Rubius.  
  
"You summoned me, master?" asked Quartz.  
  
"It's time to put the plan into action. There's someone else interested in my love. So now is the time to destroy the Senshi and someone extra. Right now the planets are beginning to align. In one month, Mars will be completely aligned with the moon and earth, this is when my powers will be at its peak and I would have made Rei my queen."  
  
**** ***** ****** NEXT DAY. (Thursday)  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
The Senshi met Rei at the shrine. Haruka noticed the absence of flowers and butterflies and asked, "What happened to all the casablancas and insects?"  
  
"Rubius was here last night," answered Rei.  
  
"What! And you didn't call us!" screeched Usagi.  
  
"That was really irresponsible of you, Rei. You could've gotten hurt," chastised Ami.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but there was no need for that. He noticed Damien and got jealous. He burned the flowers and the insects."  
  
"You could have called, Pyro. I don't like that guy one bit," added Haruka.  
  
"Listen guys, we should get going; can we not talk about this until we get to the Sisters' place?"  
  
The Senshi all descended the steps, leaving behind Ojjisan screaming, "We have been cursed!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed that! I decided to leave you in suspense at what the Sisters and Saffire are going to say to the Senshi. Don't forget to Review!  
  
Next episode: Meeting with the Three Sisters 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long, what with Midterms and all the schoolwork, I didn't have time to update.on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damien, however, is mine.  
  
"."= Speech '.'= Thoughts (.)= Me  
  
Unlikely Obsession-----------------Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The stroll to the 4 Sisters' was just like the old days, the girls were being girls, commenting on the guys who would give them appreciative looks as they passed by.  
  
Usagi was, as usual, clinging onto Mamoru's arm while Chibiusa and Hotaru were talking about what they usually talked about. (Whatever that may be)  
  
Haruka and Michiru were behind the group, saying little, and taking in their surroundings.  
  
Ami had her nose stuck in a book, quite engaged in its contents.  
  
Makoto and Mina were arguing over whom the boy on the corner actually winked at.  
  
And Rei was thinking about her predicament. She liked how things were going with Damien, I mean; tomorrow would be their date. However, she didn't want Rubius to hurt Damien because of his fascination with her. Rubius.there was a man that who would kill to have her. She found herself liking the attention he gave her. Sure, he did try to kill her at one point in time, but she couldn't help feeling a little sympathetic. In a way, Rei felt like she needed his attention. So many men have played with her heart, and here comes the most unexpected person to bring her some glimmer of hope that all is not lost. Of course, there's also Damien. She loved how she felt when being around him. The conversation never ended and they had a lot in common, especially that mysterious aura surrounding them both. Both were intrigued with each other and that would make the relationship grow. She thought, 'If only Rubius would be more interested in getting to know me, instead of my body. Why would I think that? Could I be really giving my stalker a chance?  
  
  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
  
  
The Sisters' shop was located in a nice, quaint neighborhood. They never lacked customers, their business was thriving, and their success was evident in their faces; they were truly happy.  
  
Saffire had joined them after recovering from his injuries acquired when taking on Wiseman. Now, Saffire, Emerald, Catsy, Ivory, and Birdy were on their extended lunch break, awaiting the arrival of the Senshi. "I wonder what's wrong, Mina said it was urgent that they speak with us," said Catsy trying to break the silence. It didn't work. Everyone was quiet musing over their own guesses. Just then there was a knock on the door. The Senshi were finally there and the mystery would be mystery no longer.  
  
After the greetings were done with, Mina was the first to speak. "Okay, there's no point in dragging this out any further. We would like you to tell us all you know on Rubius."  
  
"Why? From what we know Rubius is dead," stated Ivory.  
  
"No, he's very much alive and after Rei," added Usagi.  
  
Mamoru noticed the way Saffire shifted and asked, "What do you know Saffire? Since when does Rubius have these 'feelings' for Rei?"  
  
Saffire looked around at the anxious faces of the Senshi. He sighed and continued saying, "Rubius has had feelings for Rei since as long as I can remember."  
  
At this the entire group let out a groan. If it was really that long, they had a lot of work to do. Working with a psycho obsessed is easily the hardest part of being a Senshi.  
  
Saffire went on. "I first found out about this infatuation when I noticed a human magazine in the ship. I cover said the magazine had acquire exclusive pictures of the Senshi in action. When I opened the magazine the only pictures there were of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. All the pictures of Sailor Mars were cut out. (Freaky, ne?) I went to ask Rubius if he knew where the magazine had come from and why only Sailor Mars' pictures were cut out. Upon entering his room I saw pictures of Sailor Mars all over the place, on the walls, on the floor, and on the ceiling above his bed."  
  
Rei cringed at what he said last. 'Above his bed? What could he be doing with pictures on the ceiling above his bed?' (You can imagine whatever you like)  
  
Suddenly, all the windows in the shop exploded, sending glass shards streaming at the team. The Senshi ducked for safety, making sure they covered their eyes from any of the glass. A youma rapidly jumped into the shop, screeching and thrashing everything in its sight. Some passer-bys stopped in front of the shop to see what was going on, but ran screaming when the youma turned around.  
  
Usagi was the first to react and transformed. The others followed suit. The youma was incredibly strong and looked nothing like the youmas the Senshi fought before. The youma looked ugly and there was no ostentatious clothing to go along with it. As the battle heated up Venus used her "Love and Beauty Shock," but to no avail.  
  
Jupiter was up sending the youma an "Oak Evolution." It fell to the ground but quickly stood up, its breathing becoming more rapid. It was tired and they would use this to their advantage. Mars now came out of nowhere and roundhouse kicked the youma in the face, making it take a couple of steps back. Uranus was waiting for it and delivered her own massive assault and yelled, "NOW!" Sailor Moon took her cue and almost vaporized the youma if it weren't for the monster disappearing.  
  
Peals of laughter erupted from the doorway. Quartz laughed at the scene before him. The Senshi looked hurt, there was dirt on their face and their hair was everything, but kempt.  
  
"Who are you?!" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"My name is Quartz and I believe we will be seeing more of each other. I will always keep this image in my mind.the day when the Senshi couldn't defeat one weak youma." And with that Quartz was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I can't believe it, that's Quartz, Diamond's contingency plan," commented a shocked Ivory.  
  
"What do you mean 'contingency plan'," asked Haruka, now detransformed.  
  
Ivory continued. "Diamond and Wiseman hired him just in case we couldn't defeat you guys. He's the best in this world and the next. He's what you would call a hired assassin. He continues the case he was hired for until he finishes it, meaning that even though Diamond and Wiseman are both definitely dead, he will continue his original work, which was to destroy the Senshi."  
  
"Great now we have another thing besides Rubius to worry about," replied Hotaru.  
  
"I don't know which is worst," added Rei trying to stifle the laughter that was rising in her throat. She couldn't contain it anymore and just let it out. She was now on her knees and tears were coming out of her eyes, but the laughter just continued to come.  
  
The girls were worried about her behavior and were about to reach down to calm her down, but Ami stopped them. They looked at her incredulously, wondering why Ami would deter them from helping Rei, who was obviously not well.  
  
"It's a sign of stress. People react differently to things. Some people cry, others do work to get their minds off of what's bothering them, and still others laugh because they don't know how to take what's happening to them. Rei laughs." Ami stated this, never keeping her eyes off Rei.  
  
  
  
A/N: There it was. Was it good? Saffire is in love with one of the Sisters, but I don't remember who, could someone actually tell me! ^_^; Review! Review! Review! Feedback and Suggestions are welcome. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thankies to all who reviewed. Again, I am so sorry this took me so long to get out, I'll admit that I've been getting kinda lazy ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damien is mine.  
  
"."= Speech '.'= Thoughts (.)= Me  
Unlikely Obsession------------------------Chapter 9  
Rei had slept for hours after the incident at the Four Sisters' shop. Ami had helped up and led her to the door when she noticed everyone was looking at her weirdly. She felt like a fool, but there was nothing she could actually do about it. The feeling to laugh had risen up from deep within her and she could not suppress the urge. Now, Rei was still in bed taking a well-deserved rest; Ami had advised her to do so. That, and "Try to avoid any highly stressful or emotion altering situations." She chuckled at that one. How could she, Sailor Mars, or any Senshi at that, avoid "stressful situations?" Their whole life was surrounded by stressful situations, some would even say formed by them.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Rei said.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" stated Hotaru as she walked in.  
  
"I am, I'm just not sleepy.so what's new?"  
  
"Nothing, we haven't found anything on this Quartz guy. I think Setsuna knows, but she won't tell us, you know how she is."  
  
"Yeah, she can really be a pain when dealing with stuff pertaining to the future."  
  
"So, how are you feeling? Do you think you're up for the date with Damien?" Hotaru said this with a smirk.  
  
"Of course I'm up for it! I feel so close to him already, I don't want to lose this chance of finally finding someone," Rei added with a melancholy look on her face. Hotaru just remained quiet, watching Rei's face. Just then, the door creaked open revealing the Senshi. They had with them a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, obviously meant for Rei since chocolate chip cookies were her favorite. (Really mine.)  
  
"Great, you're up! We brought you freshly baked cookies, courtesy of the fabulous Makoto!" chirped Usagi. Rei grinned as she noticed almost all the cookies having been previously taken a bite out of. She knew it was Usagi's doing. Rei decided not to say anything, since she was in no mood for a petty tongue war; she had to find what to wear for her date with Damien.  
  
As if reading her mind, Minako asked, "So, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you'd tell me," stated Rei.  
  
In a flash, Minako was in her closet, rummaging through the various articles of clothing. Minako knew Rei had a great sense of style, but the problem was choosing the appropriate outfit for the evening. Rei just sat on her bed, trying not to let her temper flare, seeing that Minako was tossing dresses and skirts everywhere, leaving her room a mess, and that the rest of the girls decided to join in was enough to make anyone mad. An outfit was found and Rei went to her bathroom to get ready.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Damien, however, was done getting ready hours ago. He was really looking forward to this date, and he was now at a little flower shop getting Rei casablancas. (What a coincidence!)  
  
As he was leaving the store, he bumped into someone. It was Yuuichiro.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there," said Yuuichiro.  
  
"It's fine. Don't you work at the temple with Rei?" asked Damien.  
  
"Yeah, and you're the guy who's taking her out tonight.you better not make any wrong moves, or I'll hunt you down and kill you after Rei does."  
  
"I'm sure you will," said Damien rather condescendingly.  
  
Yuuichiro just glared at him and continued walking, not even saying bye. 'I don't like that guy, Rei deserves better than some punk. Anyway, she hardly even knows the guy, I mean he just popped out of nowhere.' He stopped when he reached the corner and gave a suspicious glance back. At this point Damien was nowhere in sight, making his way up the hill that led to the Shrine.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rubius was steaming. He knew tonight was the night his beloved would be out with some other man. He wanted to blow something up, but couldn't find what. He was pacing back and forth and muttering curses under his breath.  
  
Quartz just stared at him and watched as he went from one end of the room to the next. Not able to take it any longer, seeing that Rubius was making him dizzy, Quartz sent out blast toward Rubius. Sensing it coming, Rubius phased out of the way and glared at Quartz.  
  
"It was the only way to make you stop," said Quartz.  
  
"You could've said something, instead of trying to kill me." And with that, Rubius let out a blast of his own, leaving Quartz on the floor. (FYI, Rubius is much stronger than Quartzy.)  
  
"I've got to find a way to impede that date! I am going to kill that punk! No one takes what's mine, no one."  
A/N: So how was it? Sorry it was so short, but I am going to update very, very soon, so the suspense won't kill you. The next Chapter: The Big Date. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks, again, to all the reviewers. I'm glad that people really enjoy my story. I'm trying my best to get these chapters out quicker, but stuff gets in the way.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damien is mine.  
  
"."- Speech  
  
'.'- Thoughts  
  
(.)- Me  
Unlikely Obsession------------------------Chapter 10  
Rei looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the outfit Minako picked out for her just a half and hour before. Now, she was nervously brushing her hair with long, even strokes. Rei was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees. She had on red strappy shoes, to match with the color of her dress. Minako had said something like, "simple, yet elegant."  
  
It had been a while since Rei had been on a date, she didn't necessarily had the time to enjoy herself, seeing that being a Senshi took up most her time. Moments later, there came a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" Rei said. It was her ojjisan, with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"That boy is here, you better not keep him waiting," he replied  
  
Rei left her room to meet Damien. He was standing by the front door when he looked up. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Rei. 'She's absolutely beautiful.' Rei noticed the attention, and looked down with a blush on her face. 'He looks handsome tonight, even more so than what I imagined.'  
  
Damien finally managed to put his thoughts in to words and croaked, "You look beautiful, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you in all my life."  
  
"Thank You," Rei whispered, trying to keep the red from reaching her face.  
  
The couple exited the Shrine and made their way down the long steps in silence. When they finally reached the bottom, Damien led Rei to his car: a sleek, black Jaguar. Rei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 'It's safe to say that he's loaded!' she thought. Damien opened the door for her and waited until she was safely inside to step inside himself. The date had begun.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
"You think Rei's safe with that guy?" Questioned Makoto from the bush in which she and the rest of the Senshi were hiding, minus Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Mamoru.  
  
"Of course she is, I feel like we could trust him. I feel like I've met him before," answered Usagi.  
  
"Whatever, we still have to follow them because Rubius more than likely knows about their little get together, a man obsessed usually knows each steps his victim takes," added Ami. The team nodded their approval and made their way the car waiting for them at the bottom of the steps.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
The sound of Rei's laughter echoed throughout the restaurant. She was really enjoying herself with Damien. Despite his stern decorum, Damien was really funny and witty, in a sarcastic kind of way. He, of course, didn't know why she was laughing, since all he was saying was the truth, but delighted in hearing her laughter nonetheless.  
  
"So what's this I hear about monsters at the Shrine?" Inquired Damien.  
  
"Oh, the monsters. Well, monsters attack us all the time. Everyone in the area is used to it. However, whenever we do get attacked the Senshi help us."  
  
"Okay, I know your name, where you used to live, and that you like ancient architecture, namely Shrines. Other than that, I know nothing about you, not even the basic things," Rei said, desperately trying to change the subject and interested in getting to know Damien better.  
  
"If you have questions, just ask them," replied Damien.  
  
"How about I start off with stupid questions and work my way up?" Rei said this with a giggle so cute, it made him smile.  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"What type of music do you most listen to?"  
  
"Rock."  
  
"What size shoe do you wear?"  
  
"Nine and a half."  
  
"Do you like me a much as I like you?"  
  
"More than you think." At that, Damien reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. Rei just stared into his eyes, as a feeling of recognition washed over her. He did the same, never blinking.  
  
Damien broke the intense eye contact and looked away. "So, when can I start asking the questions.."  
  
**** ***** ******  
"I enjoyed dinner a lot, thank you," commented Rei, as she and Damien strolled through a park. They were holding each other's hands, making small talk, and feeling comfortable in each other's presence. The park was fairly empty, save for a casual passerby and homeless person. Suddenly, a drunken hobo pops out of nowhere and bumps into the couple, making them release their hands. The man turns towards Rei and says with slurred tongue, "Hey, there cutey, how's about you shake that thing my way!"  
  
Rei was about to say something when she noticed the man's RED eyes and the not-so-clever wig, with RED hair sprouting out underneath. Then, the drunken man, who Rei had discovered to be a not so well disguised Rubius, tried to grab her. Damien pushed Rubius away as he noticed that the man was about to touch Rei. Rubius glared daggers at him from the floor  
  
"Don't you dare try to touch her," Damien spat venomously.  
  
Rei tried to pacify things between the two, not wanting an altercation in the park at night. There was no knowing what Rubius might do to Damien if he revealed himself to him. Rei pulled Damien, grasping his arm. "Leave him alone, he's just drunk, he's a nobody, let's just go." Rei stressed the word "nobody," letting Rubius know that was what he was to her. Damien quietly agreed, never keeping his eyes off of Rubius, just in case he were to strike.  
  
With that, Rei and Damien left while Rubius was on the floor fuming. At least he fulfilled his objective, which was to at least put a damper on the date. He smiled when he recalled Rei trying calm them down. As far as he knew, Rei was truly trying to protect him, not wanting him to waste his time on such a low life. Rubius quickly stood up and dusted off his pants, once again smirking as he saw his goddess, Rei, and the scum, Damien, walk towards the Shrine, hands at their sides, trotting along in silence.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Damien was furious. There he was in a romantic setting, with the girl of his dreams, and a drunken hobo interrupts him. He would have seriously hurt the man if Rei had not stopped him. However, he was also somewhat fearful, hoping that the scene did not affect how Rei viewed him.  
  
Rei was confused. 'How could that idiot, do this to me! Oh, right, he's a lunatic. I wish he wasn't' (what?!) 'Damien must hate me; he hasn't talked to me since the incident. It ruined our date, I better say something'  
  
"I'm sorry about that guy, he ruined our date just when we were getting to know more about each other." 'And get into the deeper questions,' Rei thought.  
  
"It's not your fault, you had no idea he was going to pop up."  
  
"Yeah, right," said Rei rather nervously.  
  
They had finally reached the Shrine; Damien's car was parked in front. He had left it there when they finished dinner. It was Rei's idea they go for a stroll in the park, her way of cornering him into answering the deep questions without using only one word.  
  
The Senshi had decided to leave the couple by themselves for the stroll in the park. They hadn't seen anything suspicious at he restaurant and thought Rubius knew nothing about the date. Usagi felt bad for spying, since it was the first time in a long time that Rei went out on a date. She had ordered the Senshi to leave Rei alone, that Rei would know what to do if Rubius was to strike.  
  
Now, the Senshi were back at the Shrine, awaiting Rei's arrival. Minako was peaking through a window, trying to see if she spotted Rei. Haruka was pacing back and forth; worried that something had happened when they weren't looking.  
  
Damien and Rei stood face to face in front of the Shrine. Damien reached out and grabbed Rei's hand and said, "I want to get to know more about you, personally. Do you want to do this again sometime?"  
  
Rei nodded. Damien leaned in for a kiss, he was so close, Rei felt his breath on her lips, but she turned away and he kissed her cheek instead. Damien drew in a breath. "Well, goodbye, then Rei." He held on to her hand a few seconds longer before turning to go. She wanted to say something, anything.  
  
"Call me." At that, Damien turned around and smiled, all hope returned.  
  
"Sure."  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rubius was reclining in a comfy armchair with a glass of wine, when he saw Damien kiss Rei. The glass shattered in his hand since he was gripping it so tightly. He was a little comforted by the fact that Rei turned away and it wasn't a full-blown kiss on the lips.  
  
"You know, my lovely, this means war. Now my plan really begins."  
A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all the reviewers. Seems like the story is progressing well. Read on to see what this chapter has in store.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damien is mine.  
"."- Speech  
  
'.'- Thoughts  
  
(.)- Me  
Unlikely Obsession-------------Chapter 11  
Quartz finally gets of the floor and dusts himself off. That blast by Rubius caught him totally off guard. "If he thinks that I'm going to stand for this type of treatment, then he's got another thing coming." He was finished fixing himself so that he looked as clean as he was before the blast. Just then, Rubius called for him.  
"Ah, there you are, Quartz. I hope I didn't hurt you," said a rather insincere Rubius.  
"Not at all, what is it that you would like?"  
"It is time to commence our plan, you know how it is to go, stick to what you have to do and collect your payment from there. If you even come near Rei, you will regret it."  
"Regret it?" Quartz found himself rather curious as to what would be in store for him if he messed with Rubius' woman.  
"Let's just say there would be no need for you to even collect your payment. And remember that the Senshi should not know that you work for me. You are just a distraction so that Rei can dedicate all her energy and love on me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you know that Damien punk? Eliminate him."  
With those parting words, Quartz disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
**** ***** ******  
The Senshi lessened their security around Rei. There had been no Rubius sightings recently and they were starting to believe he finally gave up. Quartz was also a no show, relieving the stressed out team even more. Haruka was no longer out for blood and Michiru was happy to see that she was fairly back to normal. Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Ami, Makoto, and Minako came around the Shrine not to patrol the vicinity, but to hang out, like they used to before Rubius and Quartz disrupted the peace. Hotaru, on the other hand, could not flush her feelings of suspicion so easily. 'Something is looming over the horizon, I feel it.'  
Back at the Shrine, various days had passed since Rei's date with Damien. He had been coming to the Shrine ever since that night and they were becoming closer as the days passed. Damien had disclosed to Rei his darkest secrets, those secrets that only the most intimate of friends ever disclosed. Rei, in turn, did her own share of revealing. She had told Damien of her many beaux, and all of the heartbreak they had exposed her to. She had revealed her relationship with Mamoru, before Usagi and him had discovered that they loved each other. Yet, she still kept her darkest secret (that she was a Senshi) from him, fearing that it would somehow scare him away. Was it true, undying love? No, just the love of a sister toward a brother. However, for Damien it was more than love; it was a feeling he could not contain. For Damien, it was a love written in the stars. He knew that what Rei felt towards him was not true love, but was still willing to fight for her love nonetheless.  
For the past couple of nights, Damien had been receiving really strange dreams, and today he would tell Rei about them.  
Rei was now sweeping the Shrine steps, even though the steps were immaculate. She saw Damien approach her.  
"Hey Damien? What's up, I was expecting you."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Duh, you come here every single day!" They shared a laugh, however Damien was distant.  
"What's wrong?" Rei was concerned. Damien did say that he had to tell her something. Damien led her to a bench under a Sakura tree. Rei sat down, anxious as to what was on Damien's mind. He began.  
"I've been having these weird dreams lately, and I think you might be in them. You see, I dreamed that I was in this humongous palace; there was ball. I think you were a princess, because you had on a red gown and a crown. I was there, too, but I had a different role; I was you guard. I had on the whole garb, you know, the armor, cape, and sword by my side type of thing. When the ball ended and you were in your suite, I joined you."  
  
Rei by now had turned crimson. 'Could he had lived during the Silver Millennium? Why don't I remember?'  
Damien went on. "Then chaos ensues. Windows shattered and you ran away somewhere. The next thing I know, I'm fighting these monster things and I die, never knowing where you went." After a long silence he finally said, "So where did you go, Princess Rei of Mars? As a Martian Royal Guard, I should know how fared my ward and lover."  
A/N: Okay that's it for now. I left you guys with a cliffie, sorry, couldn't help it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, reviewers, you make my day! I will try my hardest to get stories out quicker, I've been a little too lazy it seems.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damien is mine.  
  
Unlikely Obsession----------------Chapter 12  
  
Rei could not believe her ears. 'Lovers! Where is he getting that from!' Then she spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about, it is just a dream after all." Rei had to deny everything until the bitter end, anything to protect her identity.  
  
"Rei, don't play these games with me, you know what I'm talking about," Damien said, becoming impatient. "I lived during the Silver Millennium, and even if I don't remember everything, I still remember you and what we had. So, answer my question, where did you run off to, how did you die."  
  
"I went to fight, as was my duty. I was, am, the Senshi of Mars, I had to protect Princess Serenity. I died in combat against Jadeite. But that is the past."  
  
"True. So.what happens now? We just ignore our history and keep on as if nothing happened? Do you and I go our separate ways to never see each other until we get reborn again? How would you have it, because I am only certain of one thing, and that is that I won't allow you to leave, I won't lose to the one who resides in your thoughts."  
  
Rei could not deny him. The past is the past, and this is the future. "I don't love you like that anymore, Damien. You know it."  
  
Damien's face fell. 'I knew it, there is someone else.' "Who is it? Do I know him?"  
  
"No, Damien, you don't, and honestly, I don't think I know him either."  
  
"Rei, I forgot to tell you this, but I'm leaving tomorrow. I was hoping that you would want me to stay, but I see otherwise. I love you, and I now know that you don't." He turned to leave, but paused when she hugged him.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Damien walked all the way from the Shrine to his apartment. It was quite a distance. However, he needed the time to think and what better way than to walk off his frustrations. 'No matter what, I will still fight for Rei's love, I have to, she's my soul mate.' Ahead of him was a dark alley; he stopped in his tracks. 'I sense evil in the area.behind me!' He spun on his heel just in time to dodge an attack by Quartz.  
  
"I missed that time, but this time you won't be so lucky," growled Quartz.  
  
Damien was in fighting stance. He had barely dodged that last attack and it left him a little unnerved. Quartz charged toward him, clear energy ball in hand. Damien sidestepped, but Quartz anticipated the move and blasted him from behind. Damien fell face first to the ground, with a big burn mark on his back; his clothes singed. Quartz smirked and began walking up toward Damien, slowly, mocking him.  
  
Damien cursed himself. 'How could I not see that coming? He's way too fast. One hit and I'm already down!' He felt Quartz inching toward him. Panic made its way through his body, and for the first time in his life, Damien was afraid.  
  
Quartz knelt by Damien and finally spoke. "It's too bad I have to kill you, you would have made a fine warrior to fight on the side of evil, but, alas, you must depart. Have fun on the other side."  
  
Damien looked up from the ground and saw the most horrendous thing imaginable. Quartz was beginning to transform into something. Quartz then yelled out, "FEEDING FRENZY!" Heads began to sprout from his shoulders, until Damien counted twelve. Damien started hyperventilating and his eyes went wide. The many heads of Quartz just laughed, amused by his expression.  
  
All of a sudden, one of Quartz's heads pecked at Damien, tearing a piece of his skin. Then, one by one the heads feasted, until nothing was left except his head as proof to Rubius that he was out of the picture.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
A/N: It was a little too graphic for me, but it worked. Sorry it was so short, but I think this deserved its own chapter. As a heads up, Damien was never meant to last this long, so who does Rei end up with? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my! I'm so sorry that I took this long to update. I just didn't find any time, plus I was just plain lazy.I hate that.  
  
Thank you so much to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damien is mine. (Technically he was mine, since he died and everything.)  
  
Unlikely Obsession-------------------Chapter 13 (Wow!)  
  
Rei had not heard from Damien in two days; he said he was going to call her as soon as he reached home. She had this strange feeling in her heart, and frequently found herself feeling anxious, unsure of what to do sometimes. Finally, unable to wait any longer, Rei picked up the phone and dialed the number Damien had given her to call. The phone rang six times before anyone picked it up.  
  
She spoke. "Hello, is Damien in?"  
  
A foreign voice from the other side answered, whom she assumed was Damien's roommate. "No, Damien hasn't come back from a school trip yet, may ask who's calling?"  
  
Rei froze. Damien was supposed to be home ages ago. She answered, "Rei, a friend. Has he called at all, I mean; he left here a couple days ago. He studied the Shrine I live at." Rei began to talk nonsense, so she decided it better just to hang up. If Damien wasn't at home, then where was he?  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Quartz was very pleased with himself. Rubius had praised him for his work with Damien and his campaign against the Senshi would begin today. He had just finished throwing Damien's head into a dumpster and was heading to his first targets: Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Chibiusa and Hotaru were playing alone in the local park. The day was beautiful; it was one of those days where you could expect nothing to go wrong. The flowers were in full bloom, the birds were chirping, and they were sitting on a blanket, picking on the grass.  
  
"Do you think Rubius will strike again?" The silence was broken when Chibiusa posed this question.  
  
"I think so, he claims he loves Rei," answered Hotaru.  
  
"Do you think anybody would ever love us like that?"  
  
Hotaru laughed at the absurdity of the question. The real question is would she want anybody to love her like that.  
  
All of a sudden, the earth begins to quake beneath the two girls. The earth in front of them began to separate, leaving behind a hole. Out of that hole emerged Quartz.  
  
"Hello, young ladies, my name is Quartz, but I think you already knew that."  
  
"So you've finally come to face us, coward," said Chibiusa with a passion.  
  
"Chibiusa! It's time to transform!" Hotaru said this not wanting to extend the unpleasant visit any longer.  
  
After the swirl of energy and the bright colors, Sailor Saturn commenced the attack, hoping with one blast it would be over. The attack flew towards its target, but failed. Quartz had swallowed the blast using the energy to create a similar attack as Sailor Saturn, however with twice the power and momentum. He aimed the attack at Sailor Chibi Moon, who wasn't expecting it. She flew through various trees until a sturdier tree stopped her. She was officially offed and absorbed into Quartz.  
  
Sailor Saturn was left to fight alone. She was shocked by the intensity of Quartz's attack. It was hers, yet more powerful. She saw as Quartz absorbed Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon didn't even have time to put up her own defensive maneuvers. Her best friend was gone. This made Saturn incredibly angry.  
  
Quartz returned his attention to Saturn. A purple aura surrounded her, causing her hair to rise around her face. Her eyes had become purple orbs, devoid of any emotion.  
  
"You know, if I was capable of feeling fear, I would be experiencing it," Quartz said, brushing aside what Saturn was doing as a light show.  
  
"You should feel afraid. You, my friend, are about to die the most painful death imaginable."  
  
"One cannot die if one was never born. In addition, pain is the only sensation I care to feel."  
  
Saturn poured her entire soul into her attack. However nothing could prepare her for what happened next. Quartz opened his mouth wide and awaited her assault. When Saturn finally launched the wave, Quartz vacuumed Saturn and her attack together, into his black hole of a stomach.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn were no more, leaving a very unsatisfied Quartz behind.  
  
"I thought she was the Senshi of Death, a challenge. I was terribly wrong, hopefully Sailor Moon will be a greater challenge," Quartz said sarcastically.  
  
He then disappeared, off to find his next victim.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rubius was busy preparing a room for Rei at his recently acquired penthouse in the middle of Tokyo. He was whistling as he placed fresh flowers around her room. He was beyond excited; he could explode at any moment if he didn't keep it in check. (Can you guys imagine that?!)  
  
"La, La, La, La, La, La, I'm going to be with Rei, neener, neener, neener!" Rubius chanted this as he fluffed up the pillows upon what would soon be Rei's new bed.their new bed.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
"News reports indicate that the head found in the dumpster near Juku Junction, is that of a college student named Damien Himura."  
  
The news reporter droned on, however Rei ignored what was said after. Her mind was in shock. She dropped the broom she was holding and just stared at the TV propped outside on a milk crate in front of the Shrine. 'Damien is dead.why didn't I keep him from going.why didn't I stop him.why did I have to treat him that way?'  
  
Rei felt a tremendous guilt wash over her. He had declared his love for her, and she turned him down. 'I know who did this.Rubius.'  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
A/N: How was that? I hope good. I personally feel bad for Chibiusa and Hotaru, Hotaru especially. What are your thoughts? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Superwoman 007, Firenze, Princess Ren, fanfiction fanatic, and Dark-Illusion who reviewed the previous chapter. And to all other readers, who don't review, thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unlikely Obsession-------------------Chapter 14  
  
Usagi was happily skipping down the street toward the corner bakery.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Quartz was deciding whether to have a little snack before killing Usagi. "Hum, what should I have? Rei's grandpa or Usagi's boyfriend? I pick Usagi's boyfriend, it would be more fun that way."  
  
At that Quartz made his way to Mamoru, seeking the human with lowest magical energy signature.  
  
Mamoru was pathetic. He didn't give any fight at all. In the end, he left Quartz a bad taste in his mouth. "Mamoru is not yummy in the tummy," complained Quartz, "But he has to do, I think I'll need energy when fighting Sailor Moon." With that, he left to find Usagi, who was still standing in line purchasing a box of sugar cookies.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Usagi was getting worried. Chibiusa and her had agreed to meet in the park to go to the Shrine together. It was getting late and Usagi was growing even more worried. Suddenly she heard Chibiusa's voice, "Hey meatball head, what are you doing out here all alone." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as she turned around. She screamed when she noticed who it was.  
  
He immediately got to work, even with the Silver Crystal, it was not enough and Moon faced the same fate as Saturn, Chibi Moon, and Mamoru before her. She sucked into what seemed as a black hole, but was really his mouth. It was sad really. Moon did not even try. It was as if she knew she could not win.  
  
Quartz was deeply unsatisfied. He expected better from the sovereign of the solar system. This young woman, who he has heard countless stories on of her kindness and the strength of her heart, turned out to be weak. Or was she really?  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rei was fuming. She thought, 'How could Rubius do this? He really is psycho! After I start thinking him sweet, he does this! I'm a really bad judge of character.'  
  
She did not know what to do. She was certain that she could not call any of the Senshi; together as a group they already had the problem of handling this Quartz guy. There was only one thing she could do.face Rubius on her own.  
  
Rei debated this decision further. Questions arose in the back of her mind, such as: Was it safe? Could he actually do something to hurt her? Would not letting the Senshi know be the most intelligent thing to do?  
  
Rei pushed the doubt aside, deciding that she wasn't doing this for herself but for Damien. She owed him that much. She decided that the Shrine would be the most ideal place for the meeting; everyone was close. Her grandfather and Yuuichiro would hear her if she screamed. Her room was too out in the open, since her grandfather could walk in at any moment, so she opted for her personal place.  
  
Once outside, Rei called out, "Rubius come out and face me, now." She knew he could hear her; he's a man obsessed, he should know her every move.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rubius at once stopped what he was doing. He was rather curious in knowing why Rei had called him. It couldn't be that she finally admitted to her true feelings; she was more stubborn than that. Should he go? Was it a trap? Not likely. So he went.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rei was facing Rubius when he appeared. She was not happy, Rubius could tell.  
  
"Why did you kill Damien?"  
  
"You mean, that punk who thought he could take you from me?"  
  
"Yeah, that punk who was my friend."  
  
"I didn't kill him. Why would you believe I would do such a terrible thing like that?" Now he was teasing, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Because you are a psychotic little shit who doesn't like to leave me alone."  
  
"Well, despite what you believe, I'm telling the truth, I did not kill Damien. It shouldn't worry you anyway; he was never going to call you again. Too much pain for him to bear; loving a woman who didn't love him and whose love belonged to another. He was worthless."  
  
Slap. The sound of it resounded through the trees. Rei stood there staring daggers at Rubius as he cradled his now red face. Eye contact on his part was never broken.  
  
"How dare you say that about Damien. He was not worthless. At one point in time we both loved each other very much. A love that you wouldn't understand because you don't know how."  
  
That stung Rubius. All of a sudden he felt anger bubble up within him.  
  
"How dare YOU say that I don't know how to love when I love YOU with all of my being!" Rubius was coming closer with each word. Rei could not help but step back. Rubius towered over her as his brow furrowed with anger. He was quite intimidating.  
  
Suddenly there was no more room to step back. A tree blocked her path and Rubius was nose to nose with her. She was truly scared. Her fear made her even angrier.  
  
"You don't love me! If you did you wouldn't have killed Damien and would leave me the hell alone!" Rei screamed in his face, but he didn't move an inch.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders. She tried to get away but he was pinning her to the tree. He smirked and came even closer. She still glared at him; not noticing what he was intending to do.  
  
Rubius closed the gap between their mouths and kissed Rei gently. Rei's eyes were wide as saucers, not expecting the action at all. However, the kiss felt good and Rei slowly relaxed. Rubius took this as a sign to keep going so he did. It was their first kiss and Rei responded fully, wrapping her slender arms about his neck.  
  
A/N: Okay that's about it. I know it's short but I couldn't help myself! So what do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Scream at me for letting Rubius kiss Rei? Only one way to do it.REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all my reviewers! I really, really appreciate it.  
  
"."= Speech '.'= Thoughts (.)= Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unlikely Obsession------------------Chapter 15  
  
Rei was so wrapped up in the kiss that she hadn't noticed Rubius' hand slowly creeping up her side. The fact of the matter was she didn't quite care.the kiss felt right. Then suddenly, her thoughts returned to Damien. Here she was kissing the man that murdered him. She started to push away.  
  
Rubius was in heaven. 'This is everything I imagined it would be.her lips are so soft.' He felt Rei untangle her fingers from his hair and start to push him away. He couldn't allow that.  
  
Rubius kept Rei in place. She tried harder to try to pry his lips from hers, but that just made the kiss from Rubius more insistent and demanding. She tried to speak, but that only resulted in Rubius putting his tongue deeper into her mouth. Then, she did the first thing that came to her head. She bit his tongue.  
  
Rubius' cry was probably heard throughout town. "What the hell did you do that for?" He roared.  
  
"That was for not stopping when I wanted to!" Rei cried back. "This is so wrong! I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"What I did?! You responded to my kiss, so that makes you just as guilty."  
  
"I don't care! You killed Damien, and for that you should pay." With that Rei took out her wand and henshined. Before Rubius now stood Sailor Mars.  
  
Rubius watched the little light show and smirked. Out loud he said, "I never get tired of that.I get a kick every time I see it."  
  
"Then prepare to get your ass kicked!" Rei lunged forward and almost caught Rubius if he hadn't seen that coming..  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Ami was at a community indoor pool when Quartz caught sight of her. She was busy with her laps, allowing the water to wash away all of the stress of the previous week.  
  
As she stepped up to the platform, she noticed that her towel wasn't in the same place she left it. She looked around, quite surprised that a towel would just grow legs and move. She finally found her towel in the far corner of the auditorium. She shook off the excess water and made her way to the dark corner. Upon her arrival, what awaited her was a blood- drenched towel, in the center being the words "4 down, 6 to go."  
  
Behind her Quartz said, "Aren't you lucky to be the fifth one?"  
  
Ami gasped and turned to meet her end, for as she turned Quartz's arm drove right through her torso. She didn't even get a chance to henshin, as Quartz made her death quick and very painful. He then proceeded to do what he does best and sucked her up into him. The one called Mercury was no more.  
  
Quartz wiped his arm with the soaked towel on the floor. It only made the mess worse, but he didn't mind, he was now going to go after Venus.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Minako was happily playing volleyball in her school gym with some friends. She was in mid-air when she caught a glimpse of a cute guy passing by the door of the gymnasium that led to the outside.  
  
Of course this was the perfect opportunity to introduce herself.  
  
She spiked the ball then darted to the door. Minako ignored her friends' plead to return (why didn't she just listen?)  
  
Minako turned a corner and bumped right into Quartz. Before she had time to react her head was bitten off. Quartz then proceeded to absorb the remainder of Minako into him.  
  
"This is too easy."  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Quartz's plan was well underway. The Senshi were so easy to capture and soon their souls would be all his.  
  
"With the Sailor Senshis' souls, I will be unstoppable. Souls so pure and powerful needn't be wasted on such weaklings; they don't even know how to harness its true power! After I collect all of their souls, I will do away with the love sick Rubius. I will give him what he wants and then take the soul of his beloved Sailor Mars."  
  
"Pluto will be next."  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rei was a mess. She had tired herself out too early. Rubius had dodged all her attacks, leaving her panting and eating dirt. He had not placed one finger on her however.  
  
'Why isn't he counterattacking?! I will not be treated as some fragile object who can't take a hit!'  
  
"Hit me already!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged forward, the familiar fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
'Why does she insist on fighting me?! She's pissing me off, and I'm not going to hold out any longer!'  
  
"Fine! You want a fight, you'll get one!" Rubius powered up and charged at the same time.  
  
When they connected, a bright light was emitted, leaving them both blind of the outcome.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
A/N: Sorry it took too long to update, I took a very unexpected vacation and to top it all off my computer was on the fritz. Ne ways, what should happen next? Tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for those who reviewed, especially Pyro*Chic. I really enjoyed reading your review.it brought a huge smile to my face. Oh, and for all those who reviewed wanting more Rei/Rubius scenes, this one's for you.  
  
"."= Speech '.'= Thoughts (.)= My comments  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.the great Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
Unlikely Obsession---------------Chapter 16  
  
Nature should run its course. No one knew this more than the Senshi of Pluto. Guarding the Gates of Time had taught her that valuable lesson, and more than once was she tempted to peek into the Gates and see what the future held for her and her fellow Senshi.  
  
She had given into that very temptation to see what was to be in the current battle with Rubius. Setsuna had been suspicious to the true nature of this recent enemy. She doubted Rubius was acting alone in the attacks and that something even more sinister was beneath it. She did not doubt Rubius' infatuation with Rei, but as of late something deep inside her warned her look into the matter more deeply. The urge was so strong; she had betrayed her own code. She did not regret it.  
  
Pluto saw what had happened to some of the Senshi. She grieved at the sight of their bodies being devoured by the enemy. Her Queen and her allies were dead. She saw Damien's fate through misted eyes, sad for Rei. She saw Rei cry for the one she loved.  
  
Pluto saw what was to be and shuddered. She knew of her imminent death and welcomed it, for as she gazed into the unknown, Setsuna had recognized the last glimmer of hope that all would be well.  
  
Knowing this, she waited for Quartz.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
It had been several minutes before the light blinding both Rei and Rubius died down. When it finally did disappear, it revealed a beaten Rubius sprawled on the ground and a triumphant Rei looking down on him with annoyance in her eyes.  
  
Rei was extremely displeased. She had noticed when Rubius held back his attack at the last minute, allowing Rei's fist to connect to his jaw. She decided to voice this aggravation.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
Rubius still a little shaken, managed to hear this little outburst from Rei. He slowly sat up for his ears were ringing and any sudden, quick movement would see him on the ground again. He touched his hand to his jaw, checking if any bleeding was caused. He winced in pain, as his suspicions were correct. His jaw felt swollen and his bottom lip was bleeding, no doubt swollen as well.  
  
Rei waited patiently for him to recover. A smug grin making its way to her face. Not many can say to have survived an attack from Sailor Mars. Despite the fact that Rubius was technically the enemy, Rei found it in herself to allow him to get his bearings. This was the man who few moments ago had kissed her and made her enjoy it.slightly.  
  
She watched as Rubius got to his feet, and then continued her berating. "I said, why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," replied Rubius coolly, as if nothing ever happened at all.  
  
"Why did you hold back on me? You changed your speed half way through the attack."  
  
"Oh, that. To put it simply, I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Rei glared at him and continued. "What do you mean, 'hurt me?' What makes you so sure you could?"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice? Rei, you were wide open. The way that you were attacking blindly, I could have killed you ages ago. I didn't want to hurt you because I love you."  
  
Rei couldn't hide her blush. She was upset that this man made her react in such irrational ways. However, she was touched, and this made her react in the most irrational reaction yet.  
  
"Come inside, I'll help you get something for that jaw."  
  
Rubius smiled and followed Rei up the path leading to the shrine. Then Rei abruptly stopped, turning to face Rubius. He was left to stare at her awaiting her words. Rei stared him straight in the eyes and asked, "You swear you didn't kill Damien?"  
  
The question was so sudden and Rei's eyes so full of pain that Rubius opted for the truth.  
  
"I had a minor role to play. I never actually killed him, but to be fair and honest to you, I will confess that I did order for his immediate death. I confess that I was jealous and since I always get what I want, I killed him. I am only sorry that I caused you pain, but not that I killed him."  
  
Rei listened taking the information all in. The bastard had ordered for Damien's death. Tears streaked down Rei's cheeks. This admission had been too much, however despite it, she turned and continued up the path.  
  
Rubius had remained in his spot; afraid Rei might not want his presence near her. He noticed she had stopped and heard her as she said, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Rubius felt a wave of hope spread across his chest. His goddess had invited him in, despite the fact that he had killed someone she cared about. In addition to inviting him, he was seated on Rei's bed, told by her to sit and be quiet while she looked for some antiseptic.  
  
He looked up when she entered. She had a first-aid kit in one hand, and in the other the dreaded antiseptic. Rubius inwardly winced; he just hoped Rei was gentle.  
  
Rei grabbed the chair from the corner of her room and placed it in front of Rubius. Although she tried to deny it, Rei had already forgiven Rubius. He seemed so sincere that she could not just push him away. His sole presence unnerved her, and now he was looking at her with big puppy eyes and a pout on his sweet lips, reddened with the blood from the cut she had made.  
  
Rei proceeded to uncap the bottle of antiseptic. She decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"So, how did you get all those pictures of me?"  
  
Rubius looked at her with wide eyes, not because of the question, but because of the bit of soaked cotton in her hand. Did she know how to properly use that thing?  
  
Rei followed his gaze to her hand and rolled her eyes. She let out a sigh and said, "You aren't afraid of a little sting are you? Men are such big babies!" She touched the cotton to his lips and relished the jump and sound he made.  
  
He was squirming at her touch and screamed, "You could try to be gentler you know!"  
  
Rei erupted into laughter, throwing her head back and holding her stomach. He looked so adorable, lips pouting and eyes full of childish accusation.  
  
Rubius just stared at her, seeing nothing funny in his torture. Seeing her laugh her heart out, looking so beautifully happy, stirred something in him. He, too, started to laugh and soon enough both of their laughter could be heard throughout the shrine.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Yuuichiro and Grandpa were in their respective rooms when they heard the ruckus. They first heard a yelp of pain, which compelled them to peek their heads out of their rooms. The uproarious laughter that followed made them each look to one another then follow the source of the noises.  
  
"Rei, are you okay?" Yuuichiro was sure none of Rei's friends were in, since he had not heard the front door open. He was feeling just a bit anxious to know what was going on since he knew one of the laughs was definitely male.  
  
Rei heard the approaching footsteps of the overprotective men. She quit laughing and looked toward Rubius, who by then also had stopped. She looked around her room decided that the only place where they wouldn't know about was her place.  
  
Rubius noticed the look of panic on Rei's face and ran to where she had pointed. At that exact moment the door opened and in peeped the concerned faces of Yuuichiro and Grandpa.  
  
"Who is in this room with you, Rei?" Grandpa's voice was stern. He never approved of men within Rei's room, and would redden when Mamoru came over for Senshi meetings. It was Yuuichiro first time in Rei's room, him only getting a glimpse when her friends would come over.  
  
"No one Grandpa, who could be?" Rei said this as innocently as possible, not wanting him to catch on.  
  
"I heard two voices in this room, young lady! One was definitely male! Where is he?"  
  
"There's no one here! You guys must have heard my radio, I tuned into a talk show."  
  
While Rei and Grandpa argued, Yuuichiro looked around the room. It was exactly as he thought it would be, simple and matching her taste. It was he who noticed the first aid kit and the used cotton ball with blood. He walked toward the bed to examine the evidence.  
  
Rei noticed Yuuichiro. Unfortunately, so did Grandpa.  
  
"What is this? Are you hurt?" Grandpa's voice of reprimand lowered to a voice of concern.  
  
"Yes, I fell and scraped my knuckles." Rei pointed to the raw skin on her knuckles. It happened when her fist connected with Rubius' jaw. "That was that exclamation you heard. The laughter was over what the radio guy said to a woman." Rei held her chin up in triumph.  
  
After an exchange of "goodnights" and a "don't do that again" from her grandpa, Rei hurried Rubius back in.  
  
"You could've gotten me into real trouble," Rei hissed.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to control my masculine voice," shot back Rubius.  
  
They resumed what they were doing before the interruption and after an uncomfortable period of silence, Rei restated her question.  
  
"Where did you get those pictures of me?" He looked confused for a minute, then realization spread over his features.  
  
"What pictures?"  
  
"You know what pictures, the ones littered around your room! I saw it in the fire!"  
  
"Oh, those! From magazines and newspapers and such; to admire your beauty."  
  
"What about those pictures above your bed, on the ceiling?"  
  
Rubius just gave her a sly smile and Rei had to look away. Rubius was still on Rei's bed and Rei was still on the chair opposite it. She cleared her throat, and said, "It's getting kind of late, and you should get going."  
  
Rubius stayed put. "It's not that late." With that Rubius inched forward, grabbing Rei's hand, and kissed her wounded knuckles. His lips slowly made their way to her arm, leaving wet kisses as a trail. She tried to pull away, but he held her put. Rei was about to protest when Rubius captured her lips. He made his way down to her neck.  
  
"Please..you don't..know what you're doing," sighed a breathless Rei.  
  
Knowing she could not control her feelings any longer, she cupped Rubius' chin and led him back to her lips. His tongue poked at her teeth, and out of surprise Rei opened her mouth. Her eyes widened at the action, but she was enjoying it, so she allowed it. One his hands were going up and down her back and the other was appreciating the softness of her hair. Both of Rei's hands were plunged into his hair.  
  
She had come to a conclusion.she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
A/N: I know.that was full of fluffiness! Did you like it though? And, NO, they did not do the nasty.  
  
I'm thinking about starting another fic. I have a good idea for a crossover with Gundam Wing and a good idea for a Rei/Jadeite fic. What would you guys like?  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry for this long absence! Forgive me. Thank you for the reviews, yet again. Let's see if I can make this chapter count.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unlikely Obsession---------Chapter 17 (woot!!)  
  
Pluto's demise was quick and painful. Quartz was rubbing his belly and picking his teeth with his pinky when Neptune and Uranus appeared out of nowhere. The smell of blood and torn flesh reached their nostrils as they tried not to show their disgust to Quartz. Neptune was having the hardest time trying to contain herself from crying, while Uranus was trembling from the rage building inside her. Quartz was just standing there, smirking and waiting for them to make their move. Then they clashed.

* * *

Quartz was pleased with himself. He had managed to kill almost all of the Senshi and absorb their souls. He had one little job to do. The rest was up to Rubius.

* * *

Rei and Rubius were still kissing. They didn't even stop to breathe. For Rubius, kissing her was all the breath he needed. Rei was still playing with his hair, emitting a sigh here and there, but always her hands in his hair. That action drove him crazy...in a good way.  
  
Rubius was the one who broke the kiss. "Do you believe me when I say I love you?" The question left Rei in thought. Why would he ask her such a thing? She was already debating whether or not this was a good idea, now he wanted to know what she thought of the whole situation. Needless to say, Rei was just a bit overwhelmed.  
  
She stood up and began pacing the room. She was wringing her hands and looking at her feet, sparing glances to Rubius every once and a while. Rubius in the meantime had gotten comfortable on her bed. His whole body was on the bed, while his elbow propped his head up. He was just staring at her. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Okay...I'm trying to figure this all out. I'm pissed at you for killing Damien, who I loved in the Silver Millennium, but I forgave you...truly. I hate you for endangering the lives of my friends, but am flattered that you like me like that. Should I believe you? Why? Why do you love me, Rubius? I need to know." She hoped that his explanation would clarify where her loyalties lay. The kiss had made everything foggy. She swore that when the kiss ended, she couldn't even remember her name.  
  
Rubius stayed in the same exact spot, however, now, he sported a crease in his brow as if in deep concentration. He took a breath, and then spoke. "I love you because I love you." Rei fell from shock.  
  
"That is not an explanation! That is just an excuse you use to justify yourself. I need to know Rubius! What do you see in me that you don't see in any other Senshi? For all I know, you could have fallen in love with Venus just as much as you could have fallen in love with Moon!"  
  
"I love you because you are beautiful!" Rubius had raised his voice. "I love you because you are different from all those other ninnies. You have passion and grace. You know how to handle yourself in any situation, and you give all of yourself when it comes to the people you love. I just want to be a part of that love. I want all of you."  
  
Rei's mouth opened, but closed again. She didn't know what to say. Here, in front of her, sat a man that a few years ago she was set on destroying. But, now, he had revealed what she had always wanted a man to say to her. How could she trust him when she swore she wouldn't trust any man? Why was he so different?  
  
"I believe you. Get out."

* * *

Rubius was on cloud nine. She had believed him. His beautiful goddess had believed **him**. He poured himself another glass of wine as he waited for Quartz to return with news concerning the termination of the Senshi. The view from the penthouse was magnificent. The night sky was clear, and the moon shined brightly over the many city lights. The stars were twinkling...alas; the setting would have been perfect for Rei and him to let their passions ride. "Where the hell is Quartz..." Rubius was becoming impatient and Quartz would get a reprimand for testing it.  
  
Just as soon as the thought entered his mine, Quartz appeared in front of him. He seemed different...more lively. Rubius smiled. It meant that Quartz had succeeded in devouring all of the Senshi. However, that would also mean that he would soon have to cause Rei pain.  
  
Quartz started: "I have completed my task. All but one Senshi remains...Mars, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. But you will only get her power, not her soul. Is that understood?"  
  
"Of course, but tell me, oh, great lover, how are you going to accomplish this? How can you assure me of her power when you haven't even tamed her yet?"  
  
Rubius suddenly pushed Quartz against the window of the penthouse, and lifted him several feet off the floor. His face was just inches from Quartz's and he growled through clenched teeth, "Don't you worry about a thing. I know how the 'tame' the wildfire. You just be careful the next time you decide to open your mouth."  
  
Quartz fell with a thud on the floor. He glared at Rubius' back as he walked away. Rubius looked over his shoulder as Quartz was adjusting his clothes.  
  
He asked, "Where are they being held?"  
  
"The same place where we planned. Their bodies are being kept at room temperature...don't want any adverse reactions now, do we?" Quartz chuckled.  
  
"And the stone? Give it to me."  
  
"I can very well keep it. It is my payment after all...along with their souls."  
  
"No...I just said you could keep Rei's power in place of her soul. The collective power of the Senshi is mine to keep. Or have you forgotten our contract?"  
  
Quartz inched his way toward Rubius, reluctantly giving him a perfectly rounded orb. It was clear and the colors representing each of the Senshi 'devoured' were swirling around within it. The colors were bouncing around more rapidly than before, as if they were the very Senshi trying to burst out of the containment. Rubius stared at the orb intently, shooing Quartz away with his free hand.

* * *

Rei was relishing the cool wind against her face. 'I'm insane! What am I doing kissing some red-haired psycho dude!' Rei was disappointed in herself. She had expected that Minako or Makoto would be the ones falling for the villain, but it was she. She had to admit it: She liked Rubius. No, 'like' was such a juvenile word in this context. It was more like attracted. "Yes, Rubius is attractive, indeed. And sweet, and adorable, and he seems like a great guy," Rei stated aloud.  
  
"Who's a great guy?" Yuuichirou had crept up behind Rei and had overheard the last part of her statement. He was hoping that she was talking about him, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.  
  
Rei just looked at him strangely. She was debating whether to tell Yuuichirou about Rubius. Of course she wouldn't tell him the whole story, but just enough to capture his thoughts on the subject. Even though he could be annoying, Yuuichirou was still a very dear friend.  
  
To answer his previous question, Rei answered, "This guy I met."  
  
Yuuichirou was surprised she would actually admit something like this to him. They were not very close, but he did hold her in high esteem. So, he continued, "Oh. Who is he? I wouldn't have thought that you would forget Damien so quickly."  
  
This comment brought a frown to Rei's face. Actually, it was more like a wince. She had completely forgotten about Damien. They did share a great love for each other. In the past. The Silver Millennium. When the planets still were able to support life. Way back when. In sum, it was a very long time ago, and now Rei realized that she would have eventually broken it off with Damien. She didn't feel the way she thought she was going to feel. Plus, she did have her promise to herself. It was she that a few years ago decided to swear off men completely. 'They were good for nothing,' 'immature,' she could 'live without them.' These were the statements that repeatedly left her mouth. But here she was falling, with no hope of stopping, for Rubius. Yuuichirou had been left standing there while she was lost in her musings. Finally, Rei pointed toward a step. They were sitting in front of the Shrine, overlooking the courtyard, and the moon was at its fullest.  
  
"I haven't forgotten him...it's just that I didn't love him the way we would have thought."  
  
"Huh?" Yuuichirou sounded perplexed. Rei giggled. He was such a goof.  
  
"I mean that we weren't meant for each other."  
  
"Oh! So who's this new guy? Someone we know? We, meaning your grandfather and I, of course."  
  
"Yeah, right, and no, you guys don't know him. He was the guy that arranged all those gifts for me...you remember, the flowers and stuff." Rei was studying him intently. Could she trust him that much as to pour out her soul to him?  
  
"What's the problem then?" That confirmed it for Rei.  
  
"He's a bad guy. He's in some nasty business, you know? I don't know if being with him means I'm necessarily bad or degenerate or anything like that. Would you stay with a person knowing that they were in some shady businesses?"  
  
Yuuichirou was shocked. Rei confided this information to him? He loved her with all his heart and this revelation broke it, but the look of anguish on her face was enough for him to push his problems aside. He cleared his throat and began, "That depends. If the person is killing people for fun, I don't think I can live with it. But, on the other hand, if I really love the person, no matter what their damage, I wouldn't care." He raked a hand through his hair, "That's a really hard question."  
  
"I know! Now you know how I feel! What should I do!? I like him a lot...no, I'm attracted to him a lot...no...I don't know!"  
  
Yuuichirou placed his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei, what kind of bad things does this guy do? You seem a little too conflicted about the whole thing. No man should be worth you losing sleep over. Or is he worth it?"  
  
"To be honest, I have this stupid idea in my head. I think that if I try hard enough, I could change him. His ways, at least. I could make him do good, instead of hurting others. But I also know myself. I know that this aura of danger surrounding him is dreadfully sexy. But he also had a gentle side, so there's a probability of me winning him over after all."  
  
"Definitely. But be careful." Yuuichirou was dying inside. She actually was falling in love with this guy. Rei began standing up. She was feeling better after spilling to Yuuichirou. He stood up also, and Rei tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied, and watched as she made her way inside.

* * *

AN: I wanted to keep writing but this is not my PC. Going too slow? Too Fast? Tell me! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
